


A Proper Pirate

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri, king of... fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Pirate

"There. See?" Yuuri tapped the picture for emphasis. "You need an eye patch and a striped shirt. Maybe a parrot." He glanced down at the pirate's muscular legs. "You could probably skip the wooden leg. But this…" He waved at the pirate's two-piece outfit, more schoolgirl uniform than pirate clothing. Admittedly, it was frightening, but probably not in the way intended.

"Are you finished?" Wolfram demanded, face a distinct seaweed green.

"Almost," Yuuri assured him, handing the pirate a picture of Captain Jack Sparrow and waving him away. Yuuri consulted his list then took off towards the far end of the dock. "The 'Black Oyster' is the last one for today."

"I can't believe we're tracking down pirates to give them fashion advice," Wolfram grumbled, scowling at everyone in the vicinity, but mostly at Conrad.

Conrad followed in silence, offering a silent plea to Shinou that Yozak would never, ever find out about this.

::end::


End file.
